The Seventh Avenger: The story of a brave little boy
by special agent Ali
Summary: This is another story about Peter Parker and the Avengers. In this one he's a four year old orphan the Avengers stumble on. But this time it's not Tony who will end up fathering this sweet boy. Peter will like Tony of course but he's not his favorite superhero this time. Can Peter's hero come through or will Peter forever be alone?
"Hey Cap?" Clint calls as he walks over to Steve with Natasha in tow. He turns to look at his friend and teammate.

"What's up Clint?" Steve asks.

"I need some help Steve, I found a little boy hiding in a closet but he's very frightened and I don't want to scare him any more" Clint explains.

"You think he'll respond to me?" Steve asks. Clint just hands him a comic book. "I found that on his desk and there are about fifty others lying around" Clint says. It's a Captain America comic book and Steve gives a small smile.

"All right, lead me to my little fan" Steve says. He then pulls his mask on and takes his shield with him to convince the boy.

"You still in there boy?" Clint calls when the two are next to the closet.

"Go away you bad guy!" the four year old cries out.

"We're not the bad guys son" Steve says.

"I'm not coming out!" he answers. Steve opens the closet door and finds the boy is huddled in a corner under a blanket. He is clutching a Captain America plush doll tightly.

Steve gently takes away the blanket and smiles. "Are you sure you don't want to come out? I thought you were my biggest fan?" he asks.

The boy had cowered when his blanket was pulled out. He closed his eyes and tried to hide behind his toy.

He opened his eyes and looked up when Steve finished talking. "No way! Are you really Captain America?" he shouts and Steve nods.

Steve then uncovers his face and the boy gasps. "You really are Steve Rogers!" he cries and Steve nods with a small chuckle.

"I see you really are my biggest fan" he says and the boys nods. "You're my idol and I read everything about you that I could find"

The boy then stands up and throws his arms around Steve's neck. "Thanks for coming to save me Steve" he says and Steve hugs him gently.

"Of course son"

"My name is Peter" the boy says as he pulls back.

"It's nice to meet you Peter" Steve says. He then stands up and lifts the boy under his armpits. First he gently tosses the boy to get him to giggle. He does that a few times before settling him on his hip.

"Peter, this is my friend Clint and he won't hurt you I promise" he then tells Peter.

"I sorry I said you was a bad guy Clint" Peter says shyly as he laid his head on Steve's arm.

Clint smiles as he ruffles Peter's hair. "It's all right kiddo, I know you were just scared" he says.

"So you're not mads at me?" Peter asks and Clint shakes his head. "No, I am just glad you're okay Peter" he answers.

"Thanks" Peter replies with a smile. He then leans forward and puts his arms out to Clint. Steve gives him a nod so Clint gently takes the boy who gives him a hug.

"Are you a superhero too?" Peter asks when he pulls back. Clint gives him a nod with a small smile. "I am Hawkeye" he said.

"That's a cool superhero name, what is your power?"

"He shoots a bow and arrow and he never misses his target"

"Wow! I hope someday I can be a hero too"

"Anyone can be a hero Peter, you're a hero right now by being brave" Clint responded.

At those words Peter's expression changed again. He wasn't scared again but he was also no longer happy. "What's wrong Peter? You don't have to be scared" Clint asked.

"I'm not scared no more" Peter whispered. "Not of you and Steve" he added.

"Then what is scaring you son?" Steve asked as he gently rubbed Peter's back.

"You came here to save me didn't you?" Peter asked and turned to look at Steve. Steve gently took him back from Clint and gave him another hug. Peter may have only been four but he was a very smart child. He knew his family was all dead now.

"I'm sorry Peter but yes we are here to save you" Steve replied with a sad expression. Peter pulled back and worry was written all over his face.

"So I gots no family then? My Aunt May was only one here withs me and she tolds me to hide. If she is dead then I gots no one to take cares of me. I only four, I don't knows how to even tie my shoe!" Peter exclaimed. He was getting frantic now.

Before Steve could speak Clint lets out a chuckle.

"What so funny Clint?" Peter asks angrily.

"Sorry kid, I just couldn't believe Captain America's biggest fan would believe that the good Captain was just going to ditch him" he says.

Peter's eyes lit up at that. "Oh wow! Thanks Clint! I can't believe I gonna live with you Steve!" he says.

When Peter throws his arms around Steve, the good Captain gives Clint a disapproving look.


End file.
